Hide
by Devil's Half
Summary: They hide from storms, hide from enemies, hide from family: what happens when they can no longer hide?
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there, ok this is the first chapter of a story that has been in my mind for ages! It was really bugging me and I feel happy to get it onto FanFic.

*******Anyway this story will only be continued if I get reviews so you like my story review it, if you don't then we are back to the bridge idea… haha ENJOY******

_Kiata's thoughts _**Demon** Real story

**Chapter 1: **TheMission Starts

A scream pierced the night sky, a scream filled with pain, a scream of terror, but most of all a scream with loss... The young girl looked into the eyes of the person who held her by her hair; she looked into the eyes of the one who killed her family. She was met with a smile, a smile that made chills go down the young girl's spine.

"You are going to come with me, Kiata." The man's voice was taunting her as she saw the blood of her parents splattered across his face.

Kiata once again screamed and twisted her body only to feel more pain as her hair was ripped from her scalp. Suddenly a sharp pain came to the back of her neck; this pain was shortly followed by darkness. The last thing the 5 yr old saw was the face of her parent's killer the face of the Legendary Snake Sannin…..Orochimaru…..

~~~~8 years later~~~~

She looked at the black cloak in front of her, the meeting had been called 5 minutes ago, she had her hat in her hand, but her cloak was still on its hook; still in front of her. Kiata wasn't scared of the cloak; she was raised by some of the world's most feared criminals, fear isn't something she felt normally. No she was merely looking at the design, the red clouds patterned across the black material, a smile spread across her face, she had been the one to come up with the clouds. She was only seven and had stolen Pein's plain black cloak and had decided to paint pretty clouds on it, but the only paint she could find was red, Pein had tried to wash it but since that only made Kiata cry, he instead made it the official outfit of the Akatsuki; he was just happy she hadn't found the pink paint.

Kiata laughed and grabbed the cloak and in one swift move put it on along with the hat, then the person who was raised by the Akatsuki skipped all the way to the meeting room. Yes that's right Kiata grew up happy, although she does go dark if needed, but normally she is a happy, hyperactive 13 yr. old. Kiata walked through the double doors into a room filled with criminals and had a few heads turn and glare at her for being late, so being her,

She announced in a loud voice "Cause the party don't start till I walk in!" she then skipped over to her seat; that was next to Sasori.

She stopped for a second, Itachi and Sasori sat next to each other, and this made an evil grin spread across her face as she jumped into Itachi's lap and hung her feet into Sasori's lap.

"Comfy?" Itachi asked with his normal expressionless face, but you could tell from his tone he was ticked off.

Kiata responded by squirming around a bit and looked up into his eyes and smiled widely "Quite!"

"Ahh! Tobi get off me!"

The room was interrupted and every looked to see Tobi trying to do what Kiata was doing expect with Deidara. Commotion started to build up as people started to yell at each other across the room.

"All right! Enough!" Pein's voice silenced the room. "We have an important issue to address…it is to do with Orochimaru…"

a small chill went up Kiata's spine; a deadly silence came upon the room.

"He isn't after Kiata again?" Sasori's voice showed a hint of worry as he broke off the silence.

Kiata had worked her way into her own seat and was staring at the back of her hand as if it had just become the most interesting thing in the world. She could feel all eyes on her, she wanted someone to speak, she didn't want everyone to see her if she broke down… No she was Kiata nothing broke her, she put on her expressionless face and lifted her head and looked towards Pein, waiting for the answer to Sasori's question.

"No he isn't after Kiata, but we have got information that could help us weaken his forces and maybe even kill him, if we are lucky." Kiata let out a breath that she didn't even know she was keeping; she heard a few other people let out sighs of relief as well.

"Well, what the fuck is he doing?" Hidan, showing his impatience side, yelled out.

Kiata jumped over to Sasori and covered his ears. "HIDAN! Don't use such fucking horrible language!" Kiata yelled across the room.

Sasori placed his hands calmly over Kiata's and removed them from his ears and told her to sit down. Kiata could tell Sasori was still troubled over Orochimaru and to be honest she was too. Sasori was always a bit more protective of Kiata than everyone else, the whole gang loved Kiata and protected her but they were like brothers, and sister(Konan), but Sasori was like a father, and very protective.

"Ahem! In case you lot have forgotten we are here for a meeting not a tea party!" Pein's voice rang through the meeting hall; a deathly silence fell upon them all...

"Good. Now for the real reason we are here. Orochimaru is planning on attacking Konoha along with the sand village; Zetsu manage to get this information without being detected, so our knowledge of it is unheard of so far. Orochimaru will be using all his forces; this is our time to attack, with all of them preoccupied with the attack no one will think we would be there. It is perfect his forces will be weakened and preoccupied and if we try hard enough our existence in the battle won't even be noticed. But we must prepare, the attack is about 2 weeks away and is going to take place during the final exams in Konoha. I am putting some of you out as information finders, others will be scouting around for fighting spots and finally I want one of us to infiltrate the leaf and wait there till the attack, this allows us to have someone on the inside, plus they can find out a bit of info; any questions?" Pein finally finished off his lovely, long assed speech.

"Why on earth would we do it now?" Kakuzu stated

"Well, not only will his forces be weaker but we believe he is after a certain Uchiha, and if he gets his hands on the Sharingan it could devastating, not even we could stop him."

Pein looked around for any more questions.

"Alright then, now to your assignments..." he was cut off by a certain young girl

"I want to go to the leaf!" Kiata's voice was firm and the whole Akatsuki rolled their eyes, knowing this voice meant she was about to be stubborn.

"No, you are too..." Pein didn't get to finish off his sentence before, once again, being interrupted.

"I am too what? I have been training since I was five, I can take out ANBU; if I wanted to. I am not a child, plus I am perfect for this! You can't send Itachi as he knows the streets to well, it might raise suspicion, Deidara explodes everything, Sasori carries puppets around with him, and Zetsu eats fucking people! I could carry on but I won't, this isn't exactly hard all I got to do is go and stay undetected in the village. If I do get in trouble I will just escape, I am strong enough! PWEASE!" she finished off using her secret weapon; the puppy eyes.

"Ok." Pein voice sounded unsure

"Yay!" Kiata pounced up and hugged Pein around the middle.

"But..." Pein said with a firmer voice playing.

"Boo, no buts, boo!" Kiata said detaching herself and looking at Pein.

"But Itachi and Sasori will stay near the village, in case help is needed." Pein nodded at the end, happy with his decision.

"But..." Kiata started to whine but was stopped.

"No butts about it!" Pein voice stated harshly.

To which Kiata giggled "You said no butts...haha...BUTTS!" at this point Kiata was rolling on the ground in fits of laughter, every now and again yelling out "Butts!"

~~~~Half an hour away from Konoha- the next day~~~~

Kiata sighed they had stopped, once again, in order for Itachi and Sasori to once again go over the plan and ALL of its safety rules; Kiata just tuned them out after the first 3 speeches.

"KIATA!" Sasori snapped.

Kiata who was once sitting on the edge of a large tree branch inspecting a leaf was now upside down hanging to it by the chakra in her feet.

"What the FUCK Sasori! I could have fallen!" Kiata screech as she pulled herself up.

"Technically you did fall." Itachi pointed out in the I'm-smarter-than-you-are tone; to which Kiata poked her tongue out as she finally sat back on top the large tree branch.

As she sat on the good 1 meter thick branch Sasori started to speak again "Did you listen to a word I said?" Sasori said with a very irritated voice playing.

"Yes, mum." Kiata taunted back as she rolled her eyes and leant back against the tree base.

"Fine then I want you to tell me everything I said" Sasori said implying that she hadn't listened.

Kiata let out a sigh "At the moment I am wearing a seal that changes my scent, charka signal and appearance, so in other words changing me completely and no one, not even Sharingan users, can see it. I am to go into Konoha and stay there until the invasion. You and Itachi will be about 1 mile away from the village in case I need help. I will walk in and show them my fake ID that Zetsu got me and happily live there. You guys will find out where I am living and drop in my ninja bag that holds my ear piece, for communication, scrolls that contain weapons and other items, and my cloak. This bag is not to be taken out of the apartment until the invasion, I will have to get a job in order to earn money and not cause suspicion. I am to call you and Itachi if help is needed. Did I forget anything oh great Sasori, master of the boring speeches?" Kiata ended while raising an eye brow at Sasori.

When Sasori's eye visibly twitched she took it as a yes and grabbed her bag with the ID and a few other supplies that a traveller would need. With a quick hug to Itachi and Sasori, both giving a little hug in return, she jumped down and continued the walk to Konoha alone.

~~~~~5minutes later~~~~~

~~~~Inside Kiata mind~~~~~~

_I BOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEDDDD!_

**You could set me free and we could go and kill people…Bwahahahaha**

_Ummm...let me see…..NO!_

**Party pooper**

_Says the evil demon that won't leave me alone!_

**I am sealed within you it isn't like I chose to be here. You could always release me I promise to behave**

_Yer well if you weren't going to destroy my body and take over the world then i might release you_

**Really?**

_I am not stupid! OUCH WTF!_

**Yer umm miss I am so smart, you just ran into the gates of Konoha…**

_Shhh it you_

**Shhh it? Really?**

_Just shut the FUCK up!_

**Ok I can tell when I am unwanted**

_Good._

**Fine.**

_Just go!_

~~~~Real World~~~~

The two guards at the Konoha gates looked at each other and back at the girl who had just ran into the gates that were renowned for being big and eye-catching. They continued to stare as she looked like she was having a battle in her mind…and was losing it.

"You know it's rude to stare." Kiata said as she walked over to the guards and ruffled through her bag for the ID.

"Umm, sorry ma'am" one replied while the other composed himself.

"Here you go!" Kiata chipped in a happy voice as she almost knocked out one of the guards as she handed him her ID.

As one guard checked the ID the other stared once again as the girl seemed to be fighting inwardly…again.

~~~~inside Kiata's mind~~~

**Yer just knock out one of the guards, they are never going to suspect us**

_Geez what happened to you leaving, what you get lost?_

**Don't worry about me getting lost; there isn't much space up here to get lost in.**

_Grrr…_

**Now who sounds like a demon?**

_Shhh it!_

**Again with the Shhh it?**

~~~~Real World~~~

The girl let out a frustrated sigh and turned to the guard holding her ID.

"Well Miss Hoshichia, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kiata smiled and thanked them as she put her ID away

A smile found her face as she thought of her name, Hana Hoshichia; she came up with the first name while Kisame and Itachi came up with a last name that combined the two of theirs. Completely idiotic but it worked. Kiata smiled again, but this time hidden behind the smile was a smirk this smile played on as she walked through the streets of Konoha.

_Operation Infiltrate the leaf, may now begin…._

/

_Great I have been here for 2 minutes, 2 MINUTES and I am already lost! _Kiata let out a frustrated sigh as she walked around in the dense forest; her paced slowed down as she started to sense around her; just to make sure she wasn't being followed.

_Ok no one's following me, but I don't like how much water is in the air..._ Kiata turned to the west, and sure enough there were huge dark clouds.

_That storm will hit in about an hour, I still have enough time to find a hotel. Oh well if i don't, I do enjoy a good rain storm! _And it was true, plus the storm could never hurt her, for one main reason; her kekkki geki. Yep she was the only one left of her once great clan, the only one with the power to control water. Suddenly she ran into something, it was hard, yet another tree...

_Where the hell did that come from?_

**Gee I don't know, maybe it walked over and punched you in the face**

_You think so?_

**No.**

_Well then, could you ever so politely F off_

**Geez someone's cranky**

_Geez I can still hear you, what part of F off don't you get?_

**Ok I am gone, but you can get yourself out of this forest.**

_Wait no! HELP ME!_

**Bwahahahaha...**

The demons voice faded out until it was just Kiata and the forest; she kicked a nearby tree and fell down onto the grass. She spread out her arms and legs to make a star shape.

_I could find my way out, but if I use my senses too much and someone catches me, especially a ninja, things could get real ugly real fast. This is my first mission alone I won't stuff it. But if I can't stuff it up, what can I do?_

Kiata looked up to the sky it was almost sunset, a storm was less than an hour away and she was stuck in a forest; her day just kept getting better and better. Suddenly she sensed a presence, it seemed like it was coming towards her, they had massive chakra levels but they weren't real mature.

_Maybe a chunnin?_

The person finally came into the clearing, she sat up and got a good look of him; bright blonde hair with deep blue eyes, he was pretty short and he had an orange jumpsuit. The boy was also looking at the girl he had found lying in the middle of the forest; she had long light brown hair that was braided to the right with hazel eyes.

"Umm, do you need help?" the boy asked

_He looks like he's only 13, why would he want to help me? A complete stranger lying in the woods._

"Well I was trying to find an apartment but well you can see how well that turned out for me." Kiata finished as she gestured around to the pairs surroundings.

"I know a great hotel! I could even get you in there easily!" the boy finished off with a huge grin that almost split his face in two.

"Really that would be great!" Kiata exclaimed as she jumped to her feet

"Haha, yer! I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stated as he started to lead them out of the forest.

"Hana Hoshichia, hmm Uzumaki, why does that sound familiar?" Kiata started to think hard; she had heard it before, but where!

"Oh I am the son of the fourth Hokage, you know the guy that runs this village." Naruto stated kind of confused, everyone knew who his dad was.

"Hey you're the son of the fourth Hokage!" Kiata yelled out as if she had just solved the greatest mystery of all time.

"I just..." Naruto went to speak but was interrupted

"No you didn't" Kiata said as she folded her arms across her chest

"But..." Naruto went to argue but Kiata put a finger in either ear and stated to sing.

Naruto sighed, out of all the people lying in a forest he had to find the crazed one.

~~~~At the hotel~~~~

Naruto thanked the receptionist and walked over to wear Kiata was tapping a fish tank glass.

"Bwahahahaha, take that fish!" Kiata exclaimed as she once again tapped the glass.

"Umm here you are, I got you the pent house, I told them you were happy to pay but they insisted on it being free." Naruto said as he extended his hands and placed the keys into Kiata's hands.

Naruto turned to leave but as he opened the front door a huge flash of lightening, which was quickly followed by a clap of thunder forced him to close the door. Kiata saw this and sighed, she couldn't leave him, so trudged over and put a hand on the boy's shaky shoulders, he clearly didn't like the rain.

"It's a pent house suite, plenty of room for two." She smiled and for Naruto that was all the encouragement he needed.

The two cozied into an oversized, puffy lounge with a month's supply of ramen, curtsy of the hotel. At first it was awkward, neither knew what to say or how to start a conversation, so they sat in awkward silence. Then slowly as the ramen supply slowly dewdelled away the awkward silence became more comfortable, eventually conversation started.

"I've never seen a girl eat so much ramen!" Naruto instantly wanted to retract his words.

"I've never seen a boy eat so much ramen." Kiata poked her tongue out, she was just happy someone broke the silence.

"So why are you in the leaf?"

_Oh you know I'm just scouting out for your village's weak spots and landscape cause in two weeks' time your village is going to be attacked and your Hokage assassinated. _"Just travelling around!" Kiata giggled as her darker thoughts hid behind her smile.

"That would be so cool, just moving around, staying where you want moving on when you want to…" Naruto seemed to drawl into a deep state of thought, in a sadden way.

"It's not that great, it gets lonely sometimes; I've never really had anything consistent in my life." It was always that way, always a new hideout or new trainer; never the same.

The pair fell back into silence, not awkward or comfortable, just silence as each of their own thoughts roamed through the room. Eventually the storm eased off, the ramen was finished and Naruto was gone. Kiata made a point to stay away from him, he was dangerous and she couldn't risk this mission.

The next couple of weeks went by easily, Kiata only got lost a further three times, each time being able to get out on her own. She reported some weak spots where Orochimaru was likely to attack and some fighting spots that could let the Akatsuki have the upper hand. Other than that the weeks she had in Konoha were good but they were finally about to come to an end, tomorrow was the day of the attack and the day of the final Chunin exams.

Kiata comfortably walked the streets, flipping papers lazily at people's doorways, a job worthy of a trained killer. A family passed her by, they were so happy, they weren't laughing or smiling, instead the mother was scolding her husband for buying the children ice-cream while she herself happily ate her own. Even as she got up him Kiata could see the love radiating of her, she could see how the father held his little daughter protectively in his arms. _I never got that and I never will._

Smash! Well to the little boy it felt like he had smashed into a wall, for Kiata she felt nothing more than a little bump just below her knee. She looked down at the red headed boy who had plopped on the ground with tears welling up, he was about to create a scene. The last thing Kiata needed was a scene.

"Shhh, shhh don't cry! It's alright I'm here does anything hurt?" She scanned the boy for any signs of trauma while he scanned her, for what exactly is unknown.

"Me head." The boy whined and rubbed the point of contact between his leg and Kiata's knee.

"Ok let me look." The boy removed his hand and Kiata couldn't help but smile, the boy was obviously just being a child. "Alrighty up you get, now where are your parents?" She picked the boy up onto her hip where he quite happily sat and scanned around.

"Mummy!" The toddle yelled into Kiata's ear as he frantically pointed to an even more frantic red headed lady.

"Toshio" The lady growled and stormed over to the pair, even Kiata was terrified. "What do you think you are doing running away from me like that!" Yep the woman was pissed.

"Umm he ran into me and hit his head." Kiata pushed the child towards its demon mother in order to save herself.

"Oh I am so sorry dear, he is a bit of a rat bag." The demon-lady was all of a sudden calm and friendly, no doubt she was seething on the inside.

"That's fine, as long as he is alright. I best be off." Kiata wanted nothing more to do with these people.

"Please let me help you with those." The woman suggested to the large bag of newspapers which to a civilian would weigh a tonne, a ninja it was nothing more than a feather.

"I'm fine. I have to get it done before the sun goes down though, it was lovely to meet you." Kiata nodded in respect and once again attempted to leave.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki." The woman pulled at Kiata's hand.

"Kiata." Kiata slowly shook the woman's hand and smiled as she freaked out on the inside _I just used my real name. I'm FUCKED._

"Nice to meet you Kiata, perhaps we will meet again." And just like that to woman who could tear Kiata's whole mission apart walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mission Gone Wrong

~~~~Kiata's apartment, the day of the attack~~~~

Kiata was in the middle of her apartment, she no longer had a seal on so she had her usual black hair and green eyes. She had her ninja gear on but her cloak was still in her bag; she wouldn't put it on until the actual invasion. She sat there carefully doing a simply chakra control exercise; she would leave for the invasion soon. They had found out that Orochimaru would attack after Sasuke's first battle, so she had sent a clone that would tell her when Sasuke's battle started and ended. Apparently Orochimaru was going to put a shield around him and the Hokage and fight till the death; something about he should have been the Hokage so he will exact his revenge. Suddenly her clone sent the signal that Sasuke's battle was starting; slowly Kiata stood up and swung her bag onto her back. She would make her way slowly over to the spot she was meant to guard along with Hidan and Kakuzu.

She slowly walked past the stadium that the Chunin exams were being held in. A chill slowly worked its way up her spine; yep he was here, without a doubt. Suddenly a large explosion came from the stadium, the clattering of kunai knives and shuriken echoed through the streets. Kiata shrunk back into the darkness of a nearby alley and hid her presence as well as she could. Her clone then started to tell her what had happened; apparently Orochimaru started the invasion half way through the battle and was now in a fight with the Hokage. Kiata ran and jumped onto the roof of the stadium desperate to get a better look; her clone said the Hokage and Orochimaru where in an orange dome. Kiata knew the type of jutsu Orochimaru was planning to use and it would've made the dome purple…

She suddenly realised what had happened; when Orochimaru attacked the fourth created a shield in order to protect everyone. The fourth knew Orochimaru's power and didn't want him to hurt the village, but that meant that Orochimaru's followers were free to attack Konoha. A figure caught Kiata's eye, it was a certain young blonde, and he was in trouble. A big guy with orange hair was chasing him, realisation set in as Kiata recognised him as being one with a curse mark. Kiata leaped up and grabbed Naruto's wrist yanking him towards a street, she was running but Naruto kept resisting. She stopped for a second and turned to him

"Either you come with me, or face him" Kiata gestured to the now very close ninja behind them

Naruto nodded and the two started to run. They ran into the forest, Kiata knew the edge of Konoha was coming up, there was a huge wall there, if they had any luck there would be ANBU stationed there ready to help them. There was no luck for them today, it was clear that the ANBU had already been taken out, there only option was to continue running until they had the upper hand. They scaled the wall and as they reached the top Kiata effortlessly jumped, perfect landing. Naruto didn't even think as he followed her over, landing in all the wrong spots he crumbled and let out a scream of pain grabbing his ankle; Kiata fell to a dead stop. It would be so easy to run and escape she could just leave him and return to her original mission, but something compelled her to stay. She ran to Naruto slung him over her back and continued through the tree, The orange boulder was hot on her heels as she tried her best to dodge roots, stumps, tree, animals but she had never carried another person and ran at such speed. It wasn't long until she tripped up, sending them both crashing to the forest floor. Before she could react a huge rock dome covered the two, Kiata knew what this jutsu was doing, it was sucking both their chakra reserves, and if she didn't stop it they were goners. Naruto's screams of pain had come down of heavy breathing with the occasional moan. Kiata finally came up with a jutsu and prayed it work

"Water style: Dome of chakra!" she yelled out as she completed the hand signs.

A water dome now covered the inside of the rock dome; Kiata smiled her plan had worked. This jutsu stoped chakra from entering but also exiting the dome; it was a defensive type jutsu but hey it worked for this as well. Kiata walked over to Naruto and slowly removed his hands from his ankle and replaced them with her own. She used her bloodline trait to feel the muscles and blood and see the damage. It was broken and it seemed to be healing itself at a rapid pace. She placed Naruto's foot down and he went to move it.

"Don't move, I will bandage it first." Kiata said as she placed her bag on the ground and pulled out some bandages. She carefully wrapped his foot and placed it down again and smiled at Naruto

"All done!" she smiled as she sat back down; a frown covered her face as she sensed around them. The enemy had left a while ago but he had made it so that the inside of the dome was unbreakable. In other words they were trapped together until someone came and broke in from the inside.

"Why did you stay, you could have ran saved yourself. I mean you don't have a headband so you aren't from our village so why save me?" Naruto said as he looked down at his foot.

"Well you didn't leave me." Kiata said as she leant back against the wall of the dome.

"Huh?" Naruto said completely confused

"Oh right umm, well" Kiata sighed and transformed into Hana

"Hi ya!" Kiata chipped in and then transformed back into herself.

"Wait that was a transformation jutsu?" Naruto asked as he looked at her in shock

"Kind of, Kiata is my real name." Kiata stated

"Hmm never knew the Akatsuki was the 'saving' type." Naruto gestured to her open bag that revealed her cloak

"The others aren't and I shouldn't be, but hey no one's perfect." Kiata shrugged, it wasn't too big a deal, him knowing about her. He was injured so he couldn't hurt her and she would never see him again after this; so there was no big deal.

"But why?" Naruto asked

"Why save you? Just because I am in the Akasuki doesn't mean I am evil, well kind of. I've been in the Akatsuki since I was young, don't really know any different." Kiata shrugged, she could barely even remember her parents.

"Geez, that's rough. So why are you here?" Naruto once again questioned

"Geez you're just full of question aren't you? But we are here to try and kill Orochimaru or at the least weaken his forces." Kiata stated

The two started to chat, both asking questions and both answering truthfully. They figured if they were going to be trapped together for a while so they might as well chat the time past.

"You really don't care about who I am or what I do?" Kiata asked as she made herself more comfy

"You could have saved yourself instead of coming back for me, I believe you are good, even if you are in the Akatsuki; everyone deserves a fair chance. Besides this is the first conversation I have had without people either hating me cause of the demon, or showering me with love cause of my dad" Naruto said as he gave Kiata a warm smile.

"Same I have never meet someone my age and actually sat down and had a proper chat with them." Kiata admitted.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is what friendship is?" Naruto asked the question but Kiata knew it wasn't directed at her.

"I hope it is, because I like this." Kiata stated as she leant further in against the wall

Suddenly the walls started to shake; someone was breaking in to save them, but who was behind the crumbling walls? Kiata thought fast and made a water shield around herself and Naruto to protect them as the walls crumbled down. What once an impenetrable dome was now a pile of rubble, Kiata let down the water dome to face what stood outside; unfortunately it came to her worst nightmare. Kiata automatically took in a defensive stance in front of the boy who was still on the ground due to his injury.

"Is that anyway to treat your old sensei?" Orochimaru asked in a sickly sweet manner.

"No, but it is a way to treat a jerk like you." She hissed out in reply

She looked around; they were surrounded by a heap of sound Nin, although what were once Orochimaru's great five was down to two. There was no way they could get out and all Kiata could hear was the thumping of her own heart as her stomach lodged itself in her throat: she was terrified.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me." He taunted her like a child.

"True, but I will make sure my fist kills you." She snapped, her temper getting the best of her.

"My Lord, we need to leave, this is still leaf territory." One of the ninja pointed out in a weary voice

Orochimaru walked up to Kiata and stretched a hand out; Kiata froze as his hand touched her face.

"Bring my young student here," He glanced at the boy who had horror etched into his face. "The boy as well." He finished before walking away

As the ninja crept closer Kiata fought and would have killed had it not been for Orochimaru stepping in and stopping her. Once again the world went black and her last sight was of the legendary Snake Sannin's smirking face.

~~~~God knows how much later~~~~

Her senses came back slowly, the cold air chilling her bones, the cold metal floor underneath her, the dryness of her mouth, the sound of someone breathing next to her. That was the sound that forced her eyes open and her body into a sitting position. She scanned the room; plan white walls made of metal, a bed on both sides, a toilet and sink, a huge metal door; and a boy looking at her in shock.

"When did you wake up?" She asked

"Minute ago." He replied

She stood up walked over to the wall that he was sitting against and slid down it not sure whether or not to hug the poor boy.

"We will be alright." She tried to comfort him

"I have had threats put before me before but my dad has always protected me, I never thought I was in danger." He looked forward with a blank look in his eyes.

"You are a ninja now you live in a world full of danger, you are danger. You have to learn the world a nasty place sooner or later. But this is my battle and you shouldn't have been brought into it." She stood up and started to examine the door.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said as he slowly started to regain himself.

"Orochimaru only wants me, he saw how I was protecting you and like the sick bastard he is he dragged you into it." Kiata banged loudly on the door and screamed at it, only to have the ring through their cell and pierce their own ears.

"Don't think that is working." Naruto tried to point out subtly

"Stupid bastard." Kiata grumbled by resigned to her own bed, her head was pounding against her skull.

"I've got a plan!" Kiata giggled in a way that both intrigued and terrified Naruto at the same time.

~~~~That night~~~~

"I cannot believe that worked." Naruto dumbly walked behind a proud Kiata.

"Never doubt a genius." Kiata puffed out her chest as she continued to lead the way

"That wasn't genius that was insanity!" Naruto once again looked over his body just to check everything was still intact, this was at least the sixth time he had checked.

"We are out now that is all that matter, our next goal is getting us both home." Kiata sensed a group of ninja coming at them. Fast.

Kiata tensed as she tried to sense the chakra, it want familiar to her which meant it wasn't the Akatsuki, it also meant there was a good chance it wasn't Orochimaru. It narrowed it down to one possibility, Leaf Ninja scouting for the son of their Hokage. She turned to said boy and gave him a nod before she left for cover in some bushes watching behind her as he gave a knowing smile and turned to face the incoming ninja.

Kiata watched from her safe place and smiled as it wasn't only Hidden leaf ninja that entered the clearing but Naruto's father, who embraced Naruto in the tightest hug possible. It was only seconds later when a familiar red-headed lady jumped down to hug Naruto, there was no doubt it was his mother. Kiata smiled as Naruto cried in his mother's arms, they had been through so much and to be back in his mother's arm must've meant the world to Naruto. Eventually the happy family took off again and Kiata simply waited as silence came over the forest, the silence only seemed to laugh at how alone she was. That was until…

"I FUCKING FOUND HER!" Hidan jumped from the trees and within seconds Itachi was next to her, Sasori close third with a Kisame coming in fourth.

She was quickly embraced and although no tears were shed there was a silence that said it all: they were worried. After hugs were given and lectures ranted on how she shouldn't scare people or deviate from missions, they all left for the hideout. For home.


End file.
